La dama que nunca necesitó del héroe que jamás existió
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Él no era un héroe, no podía. Por suerte para él, ella tampoco era la clase de dama que necesitara de uno. Fëanáro cayó en cuenta de que quizá era eso lo que más admiraba de Nerdanel. [Este fic participa en el reto #9 "La pareja que más me agrada", del foro Cuando los Hobbits descubrieron internet].


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien. Yo no gano nada salvo comentarios de quienes quieran dejar alguno.

 **Avisos y advertencias** : Soy la cursi más grande del mundo, con una tendencia muy obvia al melodrama, y este reto fue el ideal para darle rienda suelta a ese lado mío. Por lo tanto, probable OoC (soy la ama y señora de eso, oh sí), y tonterías, como que Nerdanel es una Morwen cualquiera (bueno, casi xD).

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #09: «La_ _pareja que más me agrada» del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"._

* * *

 **|La dama que nunca necesitó del héroe que jamás existió|**

Los cuentos pretenciosos que cautivaron a numerosas pobres muchachas nunca consiguieron enredar su mente. Siempre estuvo más allá de niñerías semejantes, muy lejos del alcance entorpecedor de lo que, con firmeza, consideraba estupideces pueriles que ella había dejado atrás mucho antes de lograr la madurez. Nunca deseó o imaginó ser protagonista de una de esas melosas e insufribles ficciones, por el contrario, rehuyó el solo escucharlas con una mueca más bien de lástima perfectamente acomodada en sus facciones. La mente de Nerdanel nunca se permitió el tonto hechizo en la idea de un héroe que, si tenía suerte y era graciosa, bella y sumisa, la aceptaría como su esposa, obsequiándole la _excepcional_ oportunidad de consagrar una pálida existencia a velar por la felicidad de ese héroe, a sentirse embelesada por su fuerza y presenciar su gloria y valentía como un insecto encandilado por la brillante luz de una lámpara cualquiera. Nunca quiso una de esas tragedias que se inventaban, o envidió siquiera el sino de Elwë y Melyanna.

Su amor por Fëanáro no fue un romance abrasador, un enamoramiento que la encegueciera y la volviera sorda ante todo. La sobriedad de su carácter imperó, y en el principio de todo, y hasta el final, mangonearla y ostentarla como un mero adorno no fueron _lujos_ de los que Curufinwë pudiera alardear.

Llorar era una acción vacía, vana y estúpida. Llorar no servía de nada y Nerdanel no se permitió olvidarlo. Partió de la casa en que compartió tiempos de extraordinaria felicidad al lado de su esposo con la frente en alto. Su cariño por él era inmenso, no podía ni iba a negarlo, pues era tan obvio, pero no la definía, no lo era todo. Nerdanel la Sabía era más, significaba y representaba muchísimo más que un matrimonio fallido con un elfo que parecía no querer a nadie salvo a sí mismo.

Llorar por un fracaso como aquél era para las bobas, para las desdichadas y pasivas elfas que se contentaban con hacer feliz a un varón, y ellas…, ellas iban en segundo lugar.

Lloriquear, deambular por la vida sangrando por una herida que su propio marido había abierto… Nerdanel no podía imaginar mayor degradación.

Y aun así…

Aquí estaba ella, su inflexible pelirroja, golpeando su pecho con los puños, sollozando sin tratar de esconderlo, gritando cuánto lo odiaba, que no iba a perdonarlo nunca, que esperaba se llegara pronto ante Námo y nunca se le permitiera salir de Mandos; con tanta fuerza, con tanto dolor, que no sentir que el corazón se le partía, aun para él, habría sido una prueba irrefutable de falta de uno. Lágrimas gruesas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su nariz enrojecida al igual que sus hermosos ojos, que antes no expresaran más que paz y comprensión.

Fëanáro hizo acopio de fuerza, porque aún su amada Nerdanel no iba a poder con la convicción que ardía dentro de él. Sostuvo a la elfa por las muñecas antes de que lograra asestarle otro par de golpes. Ella se retorció para librarse de él hasta que comprendió que no lo conseguiría. Entonces lo miró fijamente mientras él se decidía a ofrecerle la última oportunidad.

—Te lo dije ya, ¿no es así? Podrías acompañarnos. No tienes por qué perder a ninguno de tus hijos. No tienes por qué perderme, Nerdanel —.

 _¿Perderlo?_

Nerdanel lo contempló frunciendo el ceño, como si lo que acababa de exponer fuera el sinsentido más grande jamás dicho u oído.

— Siempre eres tú. Todo se trata de ti —apostilló ella casi con lástima —. Pero no conmigo. Todo no se tratará sobre ti en cuanto a mí se refiere —.

Y todo tuvo sentido para Fëanáro. Nerdanel no acudió a armar una escena de esas que siempre había odiado porque quisiera que se quedara, porque quisiera dar a entender que esos "te odio" fueran un modo de rogarle que cambiara de decisión y no la abandonara sola en esa tierra hostil. ¡Oh, había sido tan tonto! Cualquiera diría que no bien conocía a su esposa. Aunque, bueno, Nerdanel siempre tuvo la capacidad de asombrarle.

Había acudido a dejarle muy en claro lo que pensaba de él. No rogar, sólo informar. Había traicionado su naturaleza para venir a decirle que era un cabroncete malagradecido, que él se equivocaba catastróficamente y ella estaba en lo cierto y el tiempo le enseñaría; para así dejarlo marchar, con la conciencia de que la única persona fuera de los salones de Mandos que más lo amaba, repudiaba y se dolía de su egoísmo, su terquedad, y su terrible falta de querer hacia ella, pero que con todo, aquello no la definía, eso no era todo, porque ella era más, mucho más.

Claro que lo era, Fëanáro lo sabía.

Su Nerdanel. Deseó poder abrazarla entre risas, porque su Nerdanel nunca cambiaría, porque en el fondo era de naturaleza tan testaruda como él, porque después de tanto tiempo, siete hijos y toda la locura de los últimos años, todavía podía provocarle una suave y jovial risa de sorpresa, de admiración. Porque en el exilio, y aunque nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta, Nerdanel fue lo que más extrañó. Y en Mandos, lo que más lamentó. Porque ojalá hubiera podido decirle que se equivocaba totalmente, que en realidad la amaba; y buscar perdón en sus brazos, y no verla sufrir…

No lo hizo. Porque no iba a tornar esto en una de esas historias baratas en las que la pobre desdichada llora y el héroe hace todo por evitarlo. Fëanáro se enderezó cuan alto era, la miró con una fría fijeza y la soltó. Él no era un héroe, no con todo lo que pesaba en su espalda, todo ese destino que debía cumplir y que ardía y lo guiaba tan obstinadamente, todas esas responsabilidades y venganzas que se había autoimpuesto. Él no era un héroe, no podía. Por suerte para él, ella tampoco era la clase de dama que necesitara de uno _._ Fëanáro cayó en cuenta de que quizá era eso lo que más admiraba de Nerdanel. Lo mucho que podía no necesitarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Has decidido entonces, y así traicionas a tu familia —.

Él no era un héroe, porque ella nunca fue la dama en peligro.


End file.
